


What to give

by Awenseth



Series: Akatsuki - Children of Dawn [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is standing in front of the door and a certain blond is trying to find the perfect present for a certain black head. But, what do you give an Uchiha for Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to give

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, forgott to post this one on the 24th...well fine the DA contest for which this was made was some time ago...

It was the last week before Christmas. Lazy blue eyes opened slowly as the faint rays of the sun creped inside the window. Deidara lazily sat up in his bed, stretching a bit. The blond artist loved this time of year then there were no missions, delicious cookies baked by Konan and everyone was happy. It even happened that Kakuzu really spent some money for the presents. And this was the only time that Deidara wakes up before any of the others.

After getting out of his warm bed he shuddered a bit from the temperature change. Walking slowly to his desk he picked up a list with the names of all Akatsuki members. Beside each name stood a little “X” except by one name, which belonged to a certain raven haired male. 

”I still need to find a present for Itachi-san un.” He said while looking at the list, but there was a little problem. What do you give an Uchiha?

This question bothered him since two whole weeks and he still had no clue as to what to give the emotionless male. He was at the end of his wisdom so he decided to ask the ones who were or are the closest to Itachi and most of all are still alive. Sighing deeply he decided that it was pointless to think with an empty stomach so after slipping out of his bedroom he made his way downstairs in the kitchen. 

Meanwhile was Itachi downstairs in the kitchen rather busy looking through the fridge while growling from time to time. 

“Where did they put it. Hidan has really no idea at to where to put groceries after buying them so that we don’t need to search for one and a half hour to find them.”

“I find the “treasure-hunt” sometimes funny un.” At that the Uchiha nearly hit his head as he jumped from shock. 

“De…Deidara….” He said startled as his dark onyx eyes looked at the blond who lent on the doorframe grinning. 

“Yes…” Deidara suddenly felt a little warm blush creep up his checks as he noticed that the dark haired male was only wearing his black sleeping pants and his hair was open. ‘ _Since when was it legal to look like a Sex God and still be deathlier as Death himself…?_ ’ 

“Uhm…Deidara are you ok?” the Uchiha asked the other while waving a hand in front of his face. ‘ _He looks rather cute with his hair open like thi…oh not again these thought…_ ’ the raven growled in his mind. 

“Wha…uhm yes un…” Deidara come back from his shock and nearly jumped as he noticed just how close Itachi was. ‘ _What is wrong with me today?_ ’ ”Erm what are you looking for?” he remembered suddenly. 

“Well uhm…I…I was only looking round,” he said and immediately left the kitchen leaving a confused blond artist behind. 

As Itachi finally reached his room he immediately locked the door and leaned against it, sighing deeply. 

“That was close…” he said as he slowly slumped to the ground, back still resting against the door. “Sorry you will have to wait a bit for your breakfast. I will find those damned eggs even if it is the last thing I will do.” He said to the little moving puddle under his blanket.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Some time later was Deidara strolling down the hallway with a box of Christmas lights in it. Walking in to the living room he finally spotted Kisame who was standing there with a mallet in one of his large blue hands.

“So there are you Deidara.” He said grinning and both begun to work. 

“Kisame, I would like to ask you something.” The blond said while sitting Indian stile on the ground and trying to get the lights untangled. 

“What that we could decorate Zetsu instead of getting a Christmas tree?” the shark like nin asked grinning while looking down at the younger boy. 

“That would look priceless, but you know how Tobi loves to go outside with him to look for the perfect tree un.”

“That is true. So what did you want to know?” 

“I was breaking my mind over that since two whole weeks, but I don’t know what I should get Itachi-san.” He said. 

“Yes, he is really a hard case. Well I can only give you the tip forget the worry about that and get him what you feel would be perfect for him.” Kisame said and Deidara let his head drop.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Christmas was only two days away and Deidara still had no clue as to what to give Itachi for Christmas. Heck he even flew to Oto stormed in Orochimaru’s lair and startling the whole group as he stormed in to the halfly decorated throne room and grabbed Sasuke and asked him if he knew what his brother would like.

He still had no idea even that, but he was informed that Orochimaru will send they presents to them right on Christmas morning, that one startled Sasuke a bit so Dei explained shortly to him that on Christmas they usually send presents to the ones who were one close to them in a way and so he can already get excited about the present he will receive from his brother and Tobi. Now was Sasuke gathering the presents for his old friends in Konoha and Suna. 

As Deidara laid on his bed and stated up at his ceiling he sunk deep in his thoughts as it suddenly hit him. He knew the perfect present for Itachi. 

On the big day was the whole Akatsuki gathered in the living room opening they presents, drinking eggnog, eating cookies or singing. Every present was already open only that of Deidara and Itachi which they had for the other was missing.

“Itachi-san, would you please come here?” Deidara asked a little bit nervous as the Uchiha walked up to him. “I was thinking for a long time hard as to what to give you and then I finally got it.” He said grinning and witch that he put both of his hands on either side of Itachi’s face and pulled him a little bit down, bringing they lips together in a soft kiss which the other soon begun to respond and deepening it even as he wrapped his arms around the other male’s waist. 

The others only stared at the two gapping most of all Hidan, Sasori and Kisame. Tobi and Konan were the only ones smiling dreamily at them as the blue haired kounichi grabbed her camera and begun to make photos which would be send to everyone they knew and one will get in they photo album. 

“As I told him he should give him what he feels would be the perfect gift I wasn’t definitely meaning this.” Kisame said as he slapped his forehead with one of his hands. 

“Don’t they need to breath sometime?” Hidan asked after he got over his shock while gesturing to the two kissing Akatsuki who didn’t seem to want to break the kiss any time soon, but they were doing this since almost four minutes. 

After they broke apart hey didn’t leave each others embrace, only smiled at each other. 

“Happy Christmas Itachi-san.” Deidara said grinning. 

“Thank you Deidara, this is the best Christmas present I ever got. Oh that reminds me on something.” Itachi said and hurried out of the room leaving everyone staring confused after him. 

When he entered again everyone’s jaws dropped. In his arms was a little weasel with reddish colored fur. As Itachi reached Deidara he gave the little creature in his arms. 

“I found it when I was looking for a present for you and remembering that you like animals I thought he would make you happy.” Itachi said blushing. 

“It is really cute, and now I will have someone to remind me of you when you are with Kisame on a mission. Thank you un.” Deidara said as he kissed Itachi again, the little weasel looking up curiously at his new adoptive parents. 

“Cute, but also a little bit ironic don’t you think?” Konan asked as she held a new tray of cookies out for the others to take. 

“Yes it is considering that _**Itachi’s name means weasel**_ .” Said Zetsu’s both sides, the others only nodded. 

They would all spend Christmas together and then on New Year they would go down to the bar ‘Lost souls’ and have a big party with other Nuke-nins from the other Hidden Villages, but for now they wished everyone a Happy Christmas… 

Owari


End file.
